Better Get Movin'
by black and blue converse
Summary: When Gustavo gives the boys a boys a break for Christmas there's one place where they're all dying to go: home to Minnesota! What happens when the 3 friends and loves of their lifes suddenly go missing with only a mysterious letter left? Chaos of course!


**Hey guys! Back with yet another story :) Special thanks to all the OC Winners and my absolutely amazing friend and co-author DaniaAzman! Enjoy:) **

Kendall's POV  
>Today was one of those days where I really wish we weren't so down to earth and had decided to sit in first class. James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Mom, and I were on our way home to Lutsen, Minnesota for Christmas and New Years and as eager as we were to get there and see our friends that we had to leave behind, we had to survive this plane ride first. The turbulence was terrible, the flight attendants were cranky, and since we got our tickets late, most of us were split up. Carlos was up front, behind first class, talking to any person who would listen. Right now he was asking a list of questions to an annoyed blonde flight attendant, who was answering each in one word responses. Behind him was Mom, who had fallen asleep next to the window with her romance novel resting in her lap. Katie was two rows in front of me and Logan, sitting in the aisle seat next to a young couple. She was currently beating her high-score on Castle-Smashers.<p>

Logan and I were in the middle of the plane, separated by a woman and her baby between us. For nearly the first 2 and a half hour of the flight, the baby was fussy, screaming and crying during the entire ride. He had pooped twice, thrown up and peed on me (luckily I had extra clothes in my carry-on), threw his bottle nearly a dozen times at Logan's head and kept dropping his toys, which his mother made us continuously pick up for her. However with only a half an hour left in our flight, the infant and his mother had settled off to sleep.

However, I think we'd all agree that James had definitely had it worst! Things started out great for him. His original seat was actually in first class next to a hot Russian super model on her way to New York City. We all suspected that he'd be making out with her before we landed. But things quickly turned bad when he was asked to move to an alternative seat so an elderly woman in a walker could sit there. His new seat was in the second to last row in the back of the plane wedged between a stern looking business man and a very fat man pigging out on a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken. Behind him was a bratty kid who kept kicking back of his seat, and James got into a fight with both the business man and the boy's parents. He looked like he was going to break down in tears when the fat man got up to use the bathroom, came back and sat down on his lucky comb.

"Attention to all passengers", A voice said over the intercom, "This is your pilot speaking. We are preparing for our final descent. Please put your seats and tray tables to their upright position and fasten your seat belts. Also, we advise you to turn off all electronics. We will be arriving in Lutsen, Minnesota within the next 5 minutes. Thank you for flying with us today".

I reached over the infant and his mother and grabbed Logan's laptop that was on his tray table, about to shut it off when I noticed something. Before he had drifted off to sleep, Logan was watching a slide show, but I couldn't quite see the pictures. It was frozen on one image now and I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. Eight faces beamed at the camera as they huddled around a camp fire making smores on the last night of summer vacation, only a few months before Big Time Rush was born. A girl with her golden waves framing her face sat with her arm around me in the centre of the picture. My best friend Nora, I remembered moving on to the girl who was laughing with Carlos to the right of us. Mackensie Brunoski had her long, nearly waist length dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Carlos had a gooey s'more in one hand and his mouth was covered in chocolate. Standing sort of crouched by us were James and Logan and next to Nora were Lenior and Emina. Lenior's dark red hair was braided and parted on the left side of her head and her braces caught the light sort of awkwardly but never the less was as happy as the rest of us. Emina was visiting from the boarding school she goes to in England. Her blue eyes seemed to stand out from the crowd. I couldn't wait to see them again.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to turn that off", a flight attendant said, shutting Logan's tray table and tapping him awake.

"Oh, sorry", I said shutting the computer down and looking out the window at home.

Mackensie's POV

"Do you see them?", Nora asked me, scanning the crowd for any sign of our favourite hockey-playing superstars.

"No" I said, standing up on my toes and fixing my hair by brushing my bangs towards the side, "They're gonna recognize me right?" I gestured to my new haircut. About two and a half feet were gone since the last time we've seen them.

"I think so, hey! Look, there they are! Hey Kendall!"Nora waved them over and hugged Kendall and James at the same time.

"Hi guys!" I smiled sweetly hugging Logan and then, reached out for Carlos.

"Sorry dude, do I know you?" he asked. I stepped away from him speechless. "It's okay Mac, just playing with you, I love your new haircut".

"Oh, thanks. I-"

"Omigosh! Its BIG TIME RUSH!" Someone nearby screamed. We looked around and suddenly, we were surrounded by screaming fans and blinded by the bright flashes of paparazzi's cameras.

Cue the Oh-Oh-Oooohhh-Oh's...

Emina's POV

I looked up from my work at the sewing machine for a minute to glance outside my shop's window, to see if any of my friends were about to walk in through the back door. I have to admit, I was really, really excited to see Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James. But especially Logan. I admit, my childhood crush on Logan had blossomed to being head over heels in love with him. Unfortunately, I had to put my love life on hold when I was accepted into the Lancelaw's School Of Arts and Music in Birmingham, England four years ago. I came and visited last summer, but when I came back home for Christmas, I had discovered that the boys had been flown off to LA. Although I was slightly heartbroken over the fact that I didn't get to say a proper goodbye, our friendship was made stronger. We talked whenever we could, mostly through emails (because of being long distance) but on occasion, we shared phone calls.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called, fixing my dirty blonde curls and sitting up a little straighter. Harmony, one of my employees, entered the room.

"Hey," she said "It's 4 o'clock. You were supposed to leave an hour ago".

I looked up at the clock. It was true, I had decided to leave work at three so I could meet the boys, but I had gotten so caught up in my work that I hadn't noticed the time. I was busy putting on the finishing touches on the jackets they had custom ordered.

"Just one more thing" I said snipping a loose string off of Kendall's bottle green jacket. Smiling at my four creations as I folded them each in the store's bags, along with the new trench coat that Lenior had ordered two weeks ago. My phone began to vibrate next to my purse. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I answered.

"Hello?" I said in my British accent.

"Emina?" Logan said frantically on the other end.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I asked, heartbeat speeding up as my palms grew slightly sweaty.

"Emina, t-t-there's, there's been an accident." he stuttered on the other end.

"What? What are you talking about?",

"Lenior was just in a car crash!" Nora screamed in the background, honking desperately on her car's horn. I could picture her speeding to the nearest hospital. My heart stopped beating temporarily.

"Em, meet us at the hospital on Karri Street" Kendall yelled into the phone.

"Hurry!" James, Carlos, and Mackensie screamed.

"Okay, okay I'm on my way!" I said nervously, rushing outside into the cold December air and driving towards the Karri Street Hospital. 

James' POV

"I'm looking for Lenior Erica Bloomington!" I shouted at the annoyed looking secretary at the hospital, "She was just in an accident. Where is she?".

"Uh-huh, you have to fill out our visitor's form," She snaps her gum before handing me a clipboard with a thick stack of papers not looking at all worried by what I had to say, "Afterwards, you can visit her."

"Um, I think you don't know who you're talking to. Ahem, I'm _James Diamond_, from the band _Big Time Rush_!"

"Oh! I didn't know I was dealing with royalty. In that case- YOU STILL HAVE TO FILL OUT THE FORM, IDIOT!" She spat in my face then disappeared into the backroom.

"Look lady-" I scrowled, fury bubbling in my blood, ready to attack her verbally, when Mackensie interrupted me.

"Lenior!" Sure enough, a girl with dark red hair in a wheel chair aided by a doctor and a nurse, exited a pair of white double doors. Leni looked up and gave us a weak smile. Hey, she got her braces off, and now she looked pretty hot! Not the nerdy girl I left behind last year. But something was wrong with her, she looked in pain.

"Hey guys, I missed you" she said in less than a whisper.

"We missed you too, Len!" Carlos replied smiling, reaching out to give her a big bear hug.

"Be gentle," the doctor warned. "She fractured a couple ribs in the crash. She'll make a full recovery as long as you take it easy on her".

Carlos nodded and hugged her softly, followed by Kendall and Logan, who was in too much of a state of shock to play doctor at the moment. Mackensie and Nora embraced their best friend. That only left me, but I had a hard time looking away from what the crash had done to her. Lenior's face has minor cuts and scrapes along it, and her neck was in a brace. Across her left hand was a bandage and her fingers were slightly bloody. Her right arm was now wrapped in a hot pink cast. I could only imagine what the bruises and bandages were like under her clothes, her long-sleeved shirt and gray skinny jeans that were covered in rips and tears.

"You know it's rude to stare, James" she said brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Oh yeah, um, sorry. Are you okay?" I asked sort of sheepishly.

"I'll be fine. It's Ruby I'm worried about" Len replied, gazing off in the direction of the hospital doors.

Emina!" she attempted to call out in a hoarse voice as a girl with dirty blonde hair curled into ringlets entered the hospital's waiting room. She saw us and gasped, rushing past us to where Lenior sat.

"Oh my word, Lenior! Are you alright?" she asked, eyes brimming with tears as she inspected some of the gashes that had torn through her clothes.

"I will be, eventually, but that jacket you sent me for my birthday last year probably won't make it out alive." I remembered what she was talking about. Emina had made Lenior a jacket since it was one of her favourite things to wear. It was stone-gray, heavy and durable for the harsh winters, and made of leather. I thought it would be indestructible.

And then it hit me.

The glass that gave her the cuts must have tore through the leather, into her skin. I grimaced uncomfortably at the image. My poor girl.

Lenior's POV

Nora took a deep breath before talking,

"So, what caused this?" she asked with a genuine look of concern plastered on her face. I gazed at my friends, before painfully launching into the story;

"Ruby and I were out running errands for my mom. She wasn't feeling very well today and couldn't do it. It was snowing pretty hard and the ice was really slippery. Luckily, Dad had put snow chains on the tires before he flew off to Tokyo for business. We were driving down the street going like 45mph when an out of control car..." My voice broke slightly as I was forced to relive the memory.

"An out of control car swooped out of nowhere and smashed into the right side of the car, right where Ruby was sitting. I caused us to skid across the ice, flip through the air and land on the side of the car. The windows and the entire wind shield shattered, glass scattered all over the vehicle. I looked over at Ruby, who was covered in b-blood and pits of glass. She was unconscious. Luckily, the paramedics came on the scene fast and were able to help. I wasn't hurt too bad, just some broken bones, a scratch or two, and a sore neck, but I didn't see where Ruby went. It looked s-so bad guys! I feel terrible!" I admitted, breaking down into tears as Carlos and Mackensie swooped in to hug me again.

"Lenior Bloomington," the voice of called. I glanced up at her. She was standing by next to a man with a dog in a harness. That could only mean one thing.

"Lenior, this is Peter, the dog trainer, and Coco", she gestured to the chocolate lab sitting nicely at her feet.

"Hi", I croaked.

"Sweetie, I have some bad news to tell you. The crash has left your sister, Ruby, blind. I'm so sorry".

Blind? The room began to swim around me and I felt dizzy.

"Len?" I heard Logan ask, but I was too busy seeing little black dots and stars fade in and out of my view.

"Blind", I said, gripping the sides of my wheel chair.

"She might not be blind forever, I'll look into an operation to see if a bigger hospital can regain her sight again",

"Blind" I repeated stupidly. Her whole future was now ruined! It was all my fault! She had so much to do, so much to see! My sister was blind, how would she live? It was hard enough that Dad's never around and Mom's suffering with breast cancer. Now this? I wish I was the blind one. Then she wouldn't have to suffer.

"We have to keep her here over night. It was a major crash and we need to run a few more tests on her"

"Um yeah. Okay. C-can I go now? Please?"I said, not being able to think straight.

"Yes, you may." I propelled myself from my chair but my head began to pound and I stumbled. A strong pair of arms caught me around the torso and I began to sob into his shoulder.

"Shhhh, Leni. It'll be okay." James whispered in my ear. I inhaled the scent of that dumb Cuda Man Spray that he's obsessed over since he discovered the opposite sex. 'How do you know?', I wanted to ask, but I couldn't find the voice to.

"I know it'll be." He seemed to hear my thoughts, rubbing my back as I continued to soak his shirt with my tears. When I finished, I muttered an apology and my friends escorted me outside.

"So who's driving?" Carlos asked, hopping into Nora's car. I groaned loudly.

"Do we have to drive? Can't we just... I don't know... walk?" Lutsen was a small town. We all lived around the same neighbourhoods and it was only 10 minutes away.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, "You were just in a major crash, you should rest".

Trust me, getting in another car right now won't make me feel any better" My friends all shrugged. 

"Okay" Mackensie said, "I'll walk with you, anyone else wanna come?".

"I'll go" James and Logan agreed. Carlos strapped his hockey helmet on and got out of Nora's car so I took it as a yes. Emina frowned.

"I guess I'll meet you guys at Nora's? I've got to get my car back home and I still have to pack. I'm leaving for England tonight."

"But you just got here!" Carlos whined.

"I'm really sorry. It'll be all business stuff for the shop. I'll be back in a few days. I promise! I'll meet you at the house!" Emina offered us a smile before she waved goodbye to us. She then climbed into her car and the engine revved up and purred.

"Be careful!" Logan and I shouted together.

"Will do!"

"So, we're all going to my house then?" Nora spoke up.

"Is that okay?" I asked, not wanting to be a bother to her family.

"Not at all. You're always welcome! Meet you there!"

"I'm coming with you! We've got some catching up to do buddy!" Kendall threw an arm around her shoulders. I'm not sure if it was the insane cold weather or not, but I noticed her cheeks did get a little redder when he did that. A blush perhaps?

"See you guys at Nora's house!" Mackensie called as we all started off for home. 

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
